Secure communications requirements in the HF frequency range (1 MHz to 30 MHz) have led to the development of frequency-hopping (FA) transmitters and associated FA jammers. Both communication and jamming FA transmitters utilize broadband (full HF coverage and more) amplifiers. However, such transmitters are faced with two major limiting problems, namely harmonics generated by the amplifier and transmitting antenna mismatch over the frequency range.
Prior solutions to the above problems are, respectively, utilization of rapidly switched high power harmonic suppression filters and utilization of rapidly switched high power antenna tuning elements. A key requirement for both solutions is a broadband, high power, high speed, low loss solid state switch that introduces very low harmonics.
The present invention is directed to a twenty octave (30 Hz to 30 MHz), high power (1500 W) inductorless switch which provides particularly low power loss and low harmonic levels at a 1500 W CW level at the HF frequency range.